


Snapshots of Her Night

by JʼLi (kibigo)



Series: R∇M [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Actively Sexual Relationship, Cis Female Character, College AU, Drunk Sex, F/F, First-person; Zelda POV, Hornt Dyke Zelda, Lemon, Modern Setting, Oral Sex, PWP, The plot is in another castle, Trans Female Character, Trans Femme Hilda, questionable decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibigo/pseuds/J%CA%BCLi
Summary: Zelda is a woman‑loving first‑year in college. Hilda is her standoffish trans girlfriend. They have sex.
Relationships: Princess Hilda/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: R∇M [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569271
Kudos: 8
Collections: Nabla





	Snapshots of Her Night

Imnsday, 22 Medough  
_post meridiem_

She had promised me that we would kiss when we reached her room—and kiss we did, none too chastely. It set the theme for the evening—Hilda, powerful yet controlled, almost reserved; me, drunk and messy but oh‑so‑into everything. She broke from the kiss and carefully stepped over to her bed, leading me by the hand. Carefully stepping, not because of clutter—her floor was, at the very least, far more orderly than mine. But rather, because I was tripping over my own feet—and I practically fell headfirst onto the mattress. I quickly slid myself under the covers, kicking off my sandals and leaving them strewn on her floor. Hilda giggled and sat down beside me, slowly unlacing her own boots.

_Slowly._

I was getting rather impatient and latched my arms around her midriff. ― Hurry uppp,I complained.

― Hush,she replied, finally kicking the fell articles off. ― I hardly think youʼre in a position to be giving orders.And she slipped under the covers herself, very easily pinning me. ― This is _my_ bed, after all.

― Oh, is that how weʼre doing it?I asked. ― So when weʼre in _my_ bed, I get to be in charge.

― You must think highly of yourself,Hilda replied, ― if you think that this will be a regular occurrence.

I reached around to her buttocks and pressed her hips down against mine, quickly locking them there with my legs. ― Why donʼt we both find out,I asked, ― just how good I can be?

She laughed and nuzzled my cheek and we were kissing once more—albeit this time in much more intimate proximity. I ran my hands up her back, under her shirt, and took pleasure in the fact that she had no angle by which to do the equivalent to me. This was to say, I was in a catʼs stance, with all four limbs available to do my bidding; she was on all fours, unable to respond with anything but her mouth.

Well—there were parts of her which undoubtedly _were_ responding, but I got the sense that they were much less voluntary or intentional.

― We should set up some ground rules,Hilda said, breathlessly, as I pulled her shirt over her head, ― about what weʼre expecting from tonight, and what weʼre comfortable with.

― Sex,I said, kissing down her bare chest, ― and fucking.

I could sense her rolling her eyes above me. ― Yes, very descriptive,she said.

I sighed. My brain was drunk and horny and not in the mood for this “thinking” or “discussion” stuff. ― Letʼs just keep things simple,I said, ― and stick to oral.I drug my teeth gently across her lower abdomen to accentuate my point.

― You say this like “oral” is simple,she muttered, ― but I'm okay with that.

― Good,I said, swiftly unbuttoning her trousers. With relish, I stripped them off of her body. Granted, her underwear still masked her private parts from my eyes, but they did little to disguise the shape or heft of her growing bulge.

― What Iʼm _not_ okay with,she continued, now _nearly_ naked, ― is me being in a greater state of undress than you.For my part, I had hardly removed any clothes at all.

But she didnʼt need to tell me twice—I practically flew out of my dress, exercising caution only to remove my jewellery and place it on her desk, very intentionally poking my arse out at her as I did so. Then we were two girls naught but in our panties, coiled in every manner around one another. ― Kiss me again,I said, and she obliged, and I smiled.

Maybe it was _my_ bed, after all.

I had my thumbs hooked under her waistband, ready to strip her final garment off, when I recalled what she had said. ― Oh,I remarked, instead hooking my thumbs around my _own_ panties and making to pull them off. ― Gotta do me first.But my hands were arrested by Hildaʼs own when they were only midway down my thighs.

― Wait,she said, pulling them to the side. She tugged my panties back up to cover my pudenda. ― Thatʼs my job.

Then she nuzzled down to my nipple, pressing it softly between her lips, and I forgot all about my panties for a long, blissful moment.

She slid lower down my body. The covers, naturally, went with her, which left me feeling somewhat exposed, by which I mean cold. I wriggled my hips and hoped she would get on with it.

She got on with it.

She turned the waistband of my panties down and slowly revealed my crotch, which was predictably glistening. There was a pause of hesitation, and then she placed a soft kiss against my labia—which made for a very good decision. I moaned. She slipped my panties off the rest of the way, and I kicked them into the next semester (or some unspecified place on the floor). Then she settled in between my legs and kissed me, there, once more.

Her tongue gently parted her lips, then mine, and—yep! I was already hard, and she found me quite easily—by which I mean my clitoris. ― Oh!I gasped, arching my back rather violently before whimpering and settling back down against the mattress. Her hands had my hips neatly pinned. She flicked her tongue against me, again.

She sucked, slow, restrained. My eyes were closed and I was already gasping and seeing stars. Her tongue played across me once more, and I was left in agony. This was, after all, the first time I had actually had someone elseʼs mouth down there. I was, quite frankly, unprepared.

That, or Hilda was an especially torturous partner. I felt her slowly picking up the pace, alternating every few moments between sucking against me and flicking with the tip of her tongue, and I was _so_ not complaining. By which I mean I was, very loudly, complaining, in the form of a breathless scream to match her tongueʼs every touch.

She evidently took this as a challenge, because she upped her tempo considerably, and my vocalizations devolved into a sort of continual whine, punctuated by loud and panting breaths. I could feel the pressure of orgasm building inside of me, plateau, and subside, only to build with renewed fury all over again.

Goddesses, damn it, I just wanted to c—

― Oh!I yelled, and I was doing an arcane triumvirate of humping the air, pulling Hilda up into my embrace, and orgasming very, very hard. I buried my face in her neck and waited for the waves of pleasure to subside. ― Oh,I said.

Hilda kissed my cheek. ― Did you come alright?she asked.

― Yeah I…I felt very warm and affectionate, which was awkward because we hardly knew each other and she still maybe hated my guts. I yawned. Now that my thirst had been satisfied, the alcohol from the party was catching up to me quickly. ― Iʼm sleepy,I admitted. ― Lie on your back so I can fuck you good before I pass out.

Hilda smiled and obliged, and I didnʼt bother with fancy gestures when stripping her of her undergarment. In all honesty, I was feeling a fair bit of trepidation—it was my first time actually being proximate with a penis, and it wasnʼt like my search history was exactly full of them either.

These anxieties dissipated when I actually reached out and _held_ the thing. It was flesh, just like the rest of her. ― Itʼs so _soft_ ,I said, running my fingers along it, as it stiffened in a vain attempt to defy that depiction—yet no matter how firm it got, it was still just a dangly piece of hot skin and flesh, attached to a woman that I was _maybe_ feeling inappropriate post‑orgasm fondness for. I rubbed my thumb gently along her head, which was already starting to dew, and Hilda let out a moan which was so unmistakably feminine that I frankly just wanted to stick her in my mouth and eat her up.

So, thatʼs exactly what I did. (The first part, anyway.)

I wasnʼt sure, at first, how I felt about the taste of it—so I ran my tongue slowly across her head as I pondered it out. This made Hilda moan, which naturally made me suck more, and before long it wasnʼt just her head in my mouth but a good chunk of her shaft, and I wasnʼt tasting her so much as simply applying pressure with my tongue, and I was sliding against her and building up a steady rhythm and actually having _fun_ , really, as she gasped and arched her back and rocked her hips against me, fun in a way I had never considered blowjobs would be capable of providing, in part because I had never considered blowjobs much at all, and in part because I had never really considered giving one to anyone other than a man.

Hilda was entirely something other than a man, and she was entirely useless beneath me, head rolled back and moaning and gasping for breath, and Hylia did I want to fuck her hard and make her come and demonstrate for her what a good fucking dyke I could be—and I lavished all that energy right there, on her cock. ― I— Iʼm going to come—!Hilda warned, and I thought _fucking damn right you are_ , but obviously could not verbalize this ingenious remark because my mouth was too busy full of making it happen. And I felt her shudder, forcefully. And I felt— _something_ (we all know what)—shoot against the back of my throat, and I almost gagged, and somewhat more sensibly swallowed. And, swallowed. And held her in my mouth until she had nothing left for me to swallow anymore.

I released her and climbed up her body, bringing the covers up with me. I collapsed there, nestled into her armpit, listening to her heartbeat and breathing slow.

I had intended to ask if she still hated me, and if I did a good job, and whether she would possibly be interested in trying this again sometime when we were both a little more sober. But before I got the chance—I had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the midst of NaNoWriMo last year as an accompaniment to my short novel, [Snapshots of a Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775174), already published in full on AO3. This scene takes place in the midst of Chapter 3, so if you want to see more of these two, thatʼs a good place to start.
> 
> Zelda and Hilda have… a _lot_ of sex over the course of that story, so thereʼs always the chance that I will write more scenes to add here. For the time being, however, Iʼm content to leave the rest of them unwritten.


End file.
